winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 422
The Frozen Tower (Aurora's Tower in the Nickelodeon dub) is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Winx Club. Synopsis Aurora, Fairy of the North, comes to Earth on Morgana's orders, freezing it over and threatening to send the planet into another ice age.But is told she can no harm can come to Roxy. The Winx are in park with Roxy and the Specialists when the temprature starts to drop when Nebula makes an apperance.Stating if the Wizards of the Black circles are not turned over to Morgana then the will have to face Aurora.In Sibylla's cave Duman nearly blows the Wizards cover to show that they still have evil intentions.The Winx, using their new Lovix powers, a wintery-themed transformation, go to confront Aurora. The Winx and Roxy track down Aurora in her ice fortress and must do battle with her minions. After the battle, Aurora traps them in a cage constructed out of ice and snow, and worst of all, Roxy feels her body temperature slowly dropping. Major Events *The Winx earn their Lovix transformation. *Earth starts to freeze solid. *The Winx save a ship trapped in ice. Debuts *Aurora *Lovix Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Flora **Tecna **Stella **Aisha **Musa **Roxy *Specialists **Sky **Nabu **Helia **Brandon **Riven **Timmy *Wizards of the Black Circle **Ogron **Gantlos **Anagan **Duman *Aurora *Morgana *Nebula *Artu Spells Used *Fire Arrow - Used by Bloom, against ice monster. *Enchanted Cloak - Used by Roxy to defend herself, Flora, Musa and Tecna. *Stereo Crash - Used against ice monster by Musa. *Solar Storm - Used against ice monster by Stella. *Wolf Talon - Used against the ice monsters by Roxy. *Techno Shot - Used against the ice monster by Tecna. *Dragon Heart - Used against ice monsters by Bloom. *Wild Heartbeat Used by Roxy to make the polar bears attack the ice monsters. *Crystal Light - Used against the ice monsters in Aurora's Tower. *Lovix Convergence - TBA Voice Cast Original/Italian Coming soon... Rai English *Angela Galluppo as Bloom *Jennifer Seguin as Stella *Holly Gauthier-Frankel as Flora *Anik Mattern as Musa *Jodie Resther as Tecna *Lucinda Davis as Aisha *Sarah Camacho as Roxy *Danny Brochu as Sky *Mark Hauser as Brandon *Martin Watier as Helia *Mitchell Rothpan as Riven *Michael Tarmush as Timmy *Todd Fenell as Nabu Nickelodeon *Molly C. Quinn as Bloom *Amy Gross as Stella *Alejandra Reyonso as Flora *Morgan Decker as Tecna *Romi Dames as Musa *Keke Palmer as Aisha *Liliana Mumy as Roxy *Matt Shively as Sky *Adam Gregory as Brandon *Charlie Schlatter as Timmy *Sam Riegel as Riven *David Faustino as Helia *Will Blagrove as Nabu Script *Cinélume Songs Rai English *Winx Are Back *You're Magical *Superheroes Nickelodeon Coming soon... Trivia * In the Nickelodeon version, Aurora learns that Bloom has the Dragon Flame, but in the other versions she doesn't know Bloom's fire energy is the Dragon Flame. *The Ice Creature's that attacked the Winx Club are the same as the Titans in Huntik. *This episode marks the 100th episode of the Winx Club. *This is the last appearance of Zoomix. **However, it was used in Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure, but the transformation was not showed. Mistakes * In one scene, Musa's Believix rubber band was blue instead of pink. Quotes Coming soon.. Videos Rai English http://www.veoh.com/watch Winx Club Season 4 Episode 22 (Rai-Eng) Nickelodeon Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 4 Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cinélume